Orphen
by nath3010
Summary: orphen y cleo una historia de amor
1. Capitulo I

Con la forma en que vivía, era de esperar un poco de insomnio.

Honestamente, se había acostumbrado a ello;Poniéndose despierta por la noche por la razón que sea.Se preocuparía por una batalla venidera o por un compañero herido, lamentándose por su a menudo mala elección de campamento, o simplemente preguntándose qué diablos pensaba que estaba logrando al correr más y más lejos del perfecto futuro de la sociedad que su madre había dedicado con tanto esfuerzo Cuando ella sabía muy bien que todo estaría esperando por ella ... cada vez que volvían a Totokanta de nuevo.

Sí, hubo cualquier cantidad de explicaciones de por qué un poco de insomnio no era nada para obtener extrañeza.

Últimamente, sin embargo, no fue ninguna de esas cosas que estaban manteniéndola despierta.No podía dormir porque era una tonta, una idiota desesperada que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, empezaba a recordar la sensación de sus manos resbalando sobre su piel;El calor húmedo de su boca sobre la suya;El martilleo de su latido bajo su mano.No, no, cuando esos recuerdos gritaban a la superficie de su mente silenciosa por la noche, no habría sueño para calmarlos.

Había sido un accidente.Mas o menos...

Un completo error la había llevado a su cama, pero si había sido o no intencionado, no cambió lo que había ocurrido por ese error, ni que en las semanas transcurridas desde que había sucedido, no había dicho nada para plantear el tema o Incluso reconocer la ocurrencia de lo que era, ella sentía, este acontecimiento como un temblor sobre la tierra.Al principio ella pensó que era simplemente un acto, después de todo, durante los últimos dos años sus disputas incansables y viciosas habían sido lo que había definido su relación, y esta versión de su tensión habitual no parecía diferente al principio.Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, cada vez se le hacía menos seguro de las razones por las que el no podía mirarla a los ojos;Y si se avergonzaba de sí mismo lo ocultó lo suficiente para que Cleo se sintiera segura de que sólo quería que olvidara que alguna vez sucedió.Y eso era algo que ella nunca sería capaz de hacer, incluso si su vida dependía de ello.

Irónicamente, había sido su insomnio lo que lo inició todo.Había ocurrido en una noche bochornosa al final del verano, la humedad que presionaba sobre su piel tan pesada y pegajosa como si estuviera cubierta por una cortina de terciopelo.Las sábanas estaban húmedas contra su sudorosa piel, recordaba eso, y las había pateado sólo para encontrarse insegura.Si siempre era difícil dormir sin que algo la cubriera, pero era demasiado caliente para cualquier otro arreglo y una sed perversa exigía su atención con demasiado celo molesto para ignorar.Por encima de todo, su ventana estaba cerrada con cien capas de pintura vieja, y el aire en la pequeña habitación estaba estancado y caliente y ella sentía que había inhalado todo dentro y fuera unas veinte veces.

Finalmente, la inquietud había llegado a ser mejor que ella, y ella había salido de su habitación con frustración, dejando a Leki, su cachorro dragón durmiendo en una oscura bola peluda al pie de la cama.Caminó por la diminuta posada hacia el vestíbulo, guiada sólo por los derramados caminos de leche de la luz de la luna que penetraban a través de unas cuantas persianas abiertas, completamente indiferente a que la vieran en su camisón.Si algún pervertido se atrevía a aventurarse incluso cerca de ella, los golpearia a y los haría una sangrienta masa de entrañas, aún así decidío antes ponerse una túnica en este calor ensangrentado sólo por alguna conveniencia.

Habiendo nacido y criado en Totokanta, Cleo estaba acostumbrado a las comodidades de la criatura con las que había sido educada.La ciudad era considerada extensamente como la metrópoli más grande en el sudoeste del continente de Kiesalhima, y siendo de una familia de una cierta abundancia considerable e integridad, ella no había ido sin ningunos de esos lujos incluso para un día de su vida antes de su repentino y Supuestamente inexplicable partida con el hechicero vagabundo y su aprendiz todos esos meses atrás.Había recorrido un largo camino desde entonces.Ahora que había viajado a través de vastas zonas rurales del continente, desde Masmaturia hasta Laindast, nunca había dado por hecho alojamiento.Había dormido sobre un terreno rocoso y unas frías llanuras barridas por el viento para agradecer las noches que podía acostar en una cama blanda, fuera del viento y la lluvia, lejos de cualquier variedad de insectos;Pero aquella noche estaba inquieta, incapaz de apreciar su cama o sus momentos de silencio privado.Había sido un día largo y agitado;La inercia del agotamiento absoluto le arrastró los miembros y los párpados, rogándole que durmiera, pero el calor pareció decidido a interrumpir su descanso.

Así que, con su vaso de agua limpia del grifo de la cocina, se había sentado en una mesa pequeña y sin barniz en el atrio y apoyado la cabeza en la almohada de sus brazos cruzados.Observando distraídamente la cara ósea de la luna llena flotando fuera de las rendijas de las persianas, había dejado que su mente vagara por el mismo camino que usualmente hacía cuando estaba permitido.

En su primer regreso a su ciudad natal después de su larga cruzada para restaurar a la mujer llamada Azalea, no le causó gran sorpresa que seperdieraese impetuoso bastardo.Orphen.Ni siquiera se sorprendió de la comprensión de cuánto le echaba de menos y de todo lo frustrante que le acompañaba: todos sus comentarios cáusticos, su obstinación, incluso su ocasional crueldad.En aquellas largas semanas sin él, miraría fijamente al espacio, perdida en su despreocupado deseo, atrozmente consciente de su ausencia e incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa.Incluso si sus similitudes incitaban más argumentos que cualquier otra cosa, había sabido en las primeras semanas de conocerlo que estaba enamorada.Inexplicablemente, locamente, estúpidamente enamorada.Más enamorada de lo que cualquier chica debería estar, y con alguien a quien ninguna chica debería molestarse en enamorarse.Lo sabía desde el principio.Simplemente nosabíaque lo había sabido.Había tardado meses en admitirlo, lo cual era parte del problema.Sabiendo que lo amaba ... sólo la hacía sentir como una o estar enamorada de un hermoso bosque o puesta de sol;Algo lejano que nunca te amaría de vuelta, y que apenas se podía esperar.

Pero a pesar de eso, todavía era difícil creer que alguien tan adepto al arte de la brujería, alguien que pudiera controlar tal poder impresionante, podría estar tan emocionalmente ... enquiebra.Cuando era niña, su hermana Mariabella se había sentado con ella en el lago durante horas contándole historias sobre los hechiceros negros de la Torre de los colmillos, todo el camino en Taflem, en las afueras del noroeste del continente de Kiesalhima: un sonido decididamente extraño Ciudad con sus piedras calcáreas encaladas y calles empedradas adornadas.Aparentemente había sido destruido más de dos veces en las guerras en los últimos cientos de años sólo para ser reconstruido más grande cada vez.Y de sus habitantes, había imaginado campeones misteriosos y exóticos con largas túnicas recogiendo magia en la punta de sus dedos, con sus cabezas llenas de runas y encantamientos y sonidos musicales.Orphen, bueno.Basta con decir que ciertamente encajaba bien en esa imagen dimensional, pero era básicamente en todos los sentidos un negativo de los rasgos nobles y heroicos que ella había imaginado que irían junto con él.Era impetuoso, egoísta, de temperamento corto, vulgar, ya veces sospechaba que podía estar más que un poco loco ... y sin embargo, él tocó tal resonancia de fascinación en su interior que resonó en ella como un campanario.Nada y nadie la habían afectado jamás de tal manera, y a tales extremos.Cuando juntó la luz entre sus palmas, casi olvidó su propio nombre.Sólo una simple mirada de él era todo lo que necesitaba, sólo el tono de su voz de navaja de afeitar cuando hablaba una invocación podía hacer que su boca se secara;Sólo una sonrisa inesperada podría descarrilar todo un tren de pensamiento.

En el atrio de la posada, en la cálida noche de agosto, se sentaba a la mesita con un vaso de agua medio vacío, apoyaba la cabeza en la cuna de los brazos y dormía en una franja de luz de luna durante cuánto tiempo Claro, inmersión dentro y fuera del sueño llenado sueño.Al recuperar la suficiente conciencia para ponerse de pie, abandonó el vaso y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación en el laberinto de madera de la luna a rayas del pasillo, la voltereta de ensueño de su mente guiándola con un lazo de sueño.Cerró silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella, atravesó la habitación, todavía un pie en un sueño, y volvió a deslizarse en las sábanas vagamente frías, sólo para despertarse un instante después por otro movimiento entre los pliegues de la ropa de cama.

Empujando hacia arriba, la cabeza de Cleo se dirigió a la fuente del movimiento, con respecto al hechicero dormido , con horror inicial.En una segunda mirada, más alerta, era evidente que no era su propia habitación.Para empezar, la ventana estaba muy abierta, la luz de la luna llena de prístina derramándose en el suelo de madera como nieve luminosa.Suventana estaba pintada cerrada y la habitación estaba demasiado cargada y caliente para incluso pensar en, mucho menos dormir.La luz de la luna se asentó sobre la cama, en los pliegues de las sábanas blancas y sobre la espalda desnuda de Orphen.

Detodala gente.

Ella había sido conocida por quedarse dormida en lugares extraños.Pero esto era una broma completa.

El terror y la temeridad crearon un extraño cóctel que le lanzó el corazón en el pecho, un reflejo rudimentario lanzó ambas manos para cubrir su corazón, como si pudiera amortiguar el trueno que parecía reverberar en las paredes a su alrededor, amenazándola cruelmente para despertarlo.¿Qué haría él si despertaba encontrandola aquí?Lo único que tenía que hacer era deslizarse tan silenciosamente como había venido.Lo único que tenía que hacer era actuar con rapidez.

Se movió, rodando sobre su espalda y moviendo un brazo.Cleo contuvo el aliento, su corazón en su garganta listo para estallar.Estaba congelada, demasiado asustada de que un movimiento fuera de la cama lo alertara, observándolo hasta que se quedó quieto.

Su rostro mientras dormía, nunca lo había visto así.Se veía tan relajado, tan tranquilo...Era raro que le quitara el pañuelo rojo que usaba, pero ahora estaba ausente, su cabello


	2. Capitulo II: Una Noche de Agosto

Su rostro mientras dormía, nunca lo había visto así.Se veía tan relajado, tan tranquilo.Era raro que le quitara el pañuelo rojo que usaba, pero ahora estaba ausente, su cabello oscuro caía sobre su frente desnuda.Silenciosa, exhaló lentamente, examinando sus rasgos en su rostro durmiente y lloroso con más interés de lo que hubiera querido admitir.Las largas y oscuras pestañas, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, la curva inclinada de su mandíbula.

¿Dios por qué?¿Por quétenía que ser...?A veces sólo la enfurecía.Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si no se luciera así.Tenía una perversa compulsión de extenderse y pasar los dedos por su pelo, sólo para ver cómo se sentía.Sin embargo, se quedó quieta, examinándolo como si pudiera quemar la imagen en su memoria y nunca olvidarla.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?Habló de repente, con los ojos cerrados hasta que ella se sacudió de nuevo en estado de shock.Ella retuvo su aliento, otro extraño reflejo que su cuerpo pensó que podría salvarla de los próximos minutos de humillación.Ella pensó en salir corriendo, pero pensó que no serviría mucho.

Orphen había abierto cansadamente sus ojos, mirando directamente a través de ella por un momento antes de concentrarse en su rostro.No se sentó.Su mirada se quemó en ella a la luz de la luna, y una vez más, como una idiota, Cleo olvidó respirar.Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles entre ellos si ... si no se viera así.Su garganta se contrajo vergonzosamente, y ella se limpió las palmas húmedas en los lados de su resbalón, considerándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.Su reacción bastante tranquila no había sido en absoluto lo que había esperado.

Él la incitó de nuevo."¿Bien?"

Sí, no la reacción que había temido, pero todavía no tenía respuesta.Instintivamente, una mentira encontró un camino hacia sus labios, y ella se sintió aliviada sólo por oír su propia voz.Sonar asustada y urgente no era un estiramiento."Oí ruidos crujidos fuera de mi ventana, como si alguien estuviera tratando de entrar, y ... no sé ... estaba demasiado asustada para volver a dormir ...".

Claro, eso no suena artificial.No parecía demasiado convencido tampoco, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse.Parpadeó pesadamente, con los ojos encapuchados y desenfocados.Cuando llegó su voz, era gruesa y amable.Medio dormida.Tal vez medio borracho.¿Había estado bebiendo?Las palabras que generalmente le mordían llegaban a sus oídos como plumas.De hecho, ni siquiera parecía notar (o preocuparse por comentar) la peculiaridad de que ella se metiera en su cama para decirle que había oído a bandoleros fuera de sus contraventanas.Por qué se había molestado incluso en mentir sobre la razón, no tenía idea real.Esto fue todotanestúpido.

Orphen: ¿Estás segura de eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con las manos puestas contra su pecho, sentada con las piernas desnudas al lado de ella.Observó cómo su mirada se movía sobre ella, pareciendo demorarse en una de las pequeñas cintas rojas que sostenían su camisón sobre sus hombros.Cuanto más silenciosamente la miraba, más caliente se sentía un rubor arrastrándose por su piel, invisible a la luz de la luna.Finalmente, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Orphen"Bueno ... ¿qué querías que hiciera?"

\- Cleo: "Ah ... no lo sé, estabaasustada... así que ... llegué aquí ..."

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, mirándola a través de ella, sus ojos se volvieron suaves-enfocados con agotamiento, antes de que se cerraran de nuevo.

\- Orphen :"…vuelve a dormir."

-Cleo: "... ¿hu-aquí?"- gritó con voz aguda, mientras trataba de mantenerla al menos en un susurro escénico-.El corazón palpitante estaba de vuelta.

Todo lo que hizo fue un suspiro pesado, un débil surco apareció en su frente por un momento, la esquina de su boca se endureció en la molestia.Pero no respondió.

Cleo empezó a mirarle un minuto más o menos, congelada en su lugar, evaluando el significado de su apatía y silencio.Lahabíaoído, ¿no?Claramente no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para ser razonable.No podía decidir qué hacer con esta reacción.Habían estado dormidos durante horas;Ella recordó el reloj en el pasillo leyendo cerca de las cuatro.A lo largo de su conversación, probablemente estaba medio consciente;Todos ellos estaban agotados, no sería sorprendente que fuera así.Después de todo, había estado en tal estado que se había encontrado en la cama equivocada.

Esto debería haber sido su señal para levantar silenciosamente y corregir ese error;Regresar a su propia cama y dejarlo, con suerte, completamente olvidaría que habían hablado en primer lugar.

Se acostó lentamente, tirando de la sábana sobre sus piernas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima;Como si pudiera empujarla y despreciarla por creer que la había invitado a compartir su cama.Ella lo observaba dormir tranquilamente sobre las suaves colinas blancas de las almohadas, ganando poco a poco la confianza para fingir que pertenecía allí en la cama con él.Le dio un bello hormigueo, y después de todo fue un juego inofensivo.Orphen sólo dormía en silencio, y Cleo estaba ahora despierta y teniendo el tiempo de su vida.Ella planeó mirarlo fijamente así durante todo el tiempo que pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pasaron largos minutos, tal vez veinte, y ella se aventuró unos centímetros más cerca, su corazón calmando y la confianza aumentando por cada centímetro hasta que ella podía sentir el calor de su piel.Ella acurrucó su brazo derecho debajo de su cabeza y, con suavidad, se sintió segura de que no lo despertaría, levantó la mano de su cabello negro y le peinó sólo las puntas de los dedos, deslizándolo lejos de su frente .Ella lo había imaginado rudo, pero era suave y resbaladizo, resbalando entre sus dedos, y ella sonrió involuntariamente.En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que su respiración había cambiado, su mano ya se había cerrado estrepitosamente alrededor de su muñeca.

-Orphen : ¿No puedes dormir?

Si su voz había sonado diferente antes, ahora sonaba diferente ahora.Sintió que el pecho se le ponía rígido;Como si su corazón se estuviera paralizando.Congelada como un animal asustado, estaba atrapada en su agarre, inclinándose ligeramente sobre él.Sus ojos de color óxido la miraban fijamente, la sombra de su brazo caía en una franja oscura sobre su cara.Ni siquiera pudo parpadear, y el súbito temblor que sacudió su cuerpo estaba fuera de su control cuando empezó a sentarse, su mano derecha todavía esclavizando su muñeca y su izquierda de repente tomando su otro brazo.Él la empujó sobre su espalda, inclinándose sobre ella con toda la amenaza que parecía capaz de reunir, tirando de su cuerpo hacia adelante para asegurarse de que no podía apartar la mirada.

Parecía estar a la espera de una respuesta, con los ojos todavía atentos a los suyos, sus facciones sombreadas por el resplandor de la luna llena.La boca de Cleo se secó, todo el acontecimiento lo suficientemente surrealista como para ser un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez, y su corazón se tensó en su pecho, martilleando dolorosamente y tronando en sus oídos.Ella nunca había sentido el poder que él tenía sobre ella con su áspero encanto más que en ese momento, sostenido en la esclavitud de sus ojos ardientes, de modo que si ella aún tenía una respuesta, nunca habría podido hablar.Estaba segura de que él podía sentirla temblando, sentir cómo rápidamente su aliento inundaba dentro y fuera de ella, dándole distancia.Sin embargo, él la mantuvo allí, el momento todavía congelado.En realidad, no estaba segura de que no se desmayaría.Ella había traído esto sobre sí misma, ella lo sabía.

A veces simplemente no sabía por qué hacía las cosas que hacía.

\- Orphen:"¿Nada que decir?"-


	3. Capitulo III: Luz de luna

\- Orphen:"¿Nada que decir?"-

preguntó, con voz ronca, pero aguda y fría como de costumbre, porque una vez que la atrapó completamente sin palabras y no pudo girar y devolverla a la cara.Por lo general, sus mecanismos de defensa se habrían puesto en marcha ahora: por lo general, ella habría vuelto a golpear o gritarlo .En estas circunstancias, sin embargo, estar atrapada en tal situación había dejado a su ingenio paralizado.

-Cleo:Yo ...

Su voz se cerró como un calado, cayendo torpemente sobre sus labios temblorosos en un fantasma de susurro.Su temblor sin ganas la avergonzaba, el cobarde trueno de su corazón.Era casi como si su método fuera castigarla simplemente permitiéndole que se avergonzara a sí misma en la sumisión, mirándola con esa chispa familiar de ira en sus ojos;Sus manos la agarraron con la suficiente fuerza para asustarla.El rubor que había florecido en sus mejillas al principio se había extendido por toda su carne expuesta, sin embargo sus manos sobre ella se sentía caliente.Podría haber estado imaginando esa parte.Se lamió los labios, tratando de controlar su ansiedad lo suficiente como para hablar, pero todo lo que salió fue un tartamudeo.

\- Cleo: "O-Orphen ... yo ... sólo ..."

¡Cristo!¿Qué se suponía que debíadecir?

Aunque obviamente estaba furioso, no parecía interesado en su intento de explicar después de todo.Empujó su rostro hacia delante sin previo aviso;Su boca la sofocó balbuceando y cogió sus labios torpemente medios abiertos.Su mano se aclaró, sus dedos se arrastraron por la nuca de ella hasta su cabello.Después de un rápido suspiro de sorpresa, los huesos de Cleo perdieron abruptamente toda su solidez, y sus músculos se volvieron flácidos.

Oh.Esto no era real.

Cleo había besado a unos cuantos muchachos en sus dieciocho años: en el Formal de Navidad en la academia, bajo la escalera entre clases, en el oscuro patio tras horas.Algunos eran besos tentativos, otros demasiado duros con dientes raspados, todos ellos impracticables y torpes.Esto no era nada de eso.Besando a Orphen, después de dos años de nada más que una guerra verbal absoluta y un silencioso deseo, sentía que su sangre se encendía, como si sus venas eran líneas de pólvora.Él aspiró el aliento de ella y ella se quedó quieto y sin respuesta como un paralítico.Pero laforma enque la besó, era extraño.Enojado, contundente, pero lentamente;Con una intensidad casi peculiar que la hacía temblar como una hoja seca al viento.Después de un momento que se sintió como un año, ella devolvió la acción lo mejor que pudo, y él finalmente liberó su muñeca cautiva, su mano fría e incruenta por encima de ella, y abruptamente él estaba agarrando su pierna, tirando de ella, resbalando bajo el Dobladillo de su camisón con pocas disculpas.

De alguna manera, era difícil no enfocarse en esa ira indudablemente bizarra y viciosa en ese beso.Ella no entendía, estaba ni siquiera un poco asustada, pero sin importar que ella no lo apartara.Tal vez había contado con eso.En lugar de eso, ella gimió en respuesta, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de él como sólo había soñado hacer.

Desde el momento en que lo había visto en lo alto de la torre en ruinas del lago, hacía mucho más de un año, raramente había habido otro sueño de noche que Orphen.En sus fantasías bastante detalladas, habían hecho el amor muchas veces y en varios lugares imaginados.La más frecuente de estas ocurrencias tuvo lugar en ese mismo lago cerca de su casa, donde nadaría a la luz de las estrellas.Esta vez estaría observándola, de pie sobre la torre que sobresale del centro del agua, con el pelo y el manto azotados por el viento, sus ojos oscuros ardiendo, sin dejar nunca su cuerpo.Al principio no lo vería, pero podía sentir que él la miraba.Ella sentiría miedo, una agitación erótica deliciosa de la fantasía negra que la mirada ardiente prometió.A veces usaba la magia para seducirla, usando hechizos que acababa de conjurar en su imaginación, pero a menudo no necesitaba ayuda para persuadirla.Cleo siempre había sabido lo arrogante que sería Orphen si era consciente de los sueños que tenía sobre él.

O tal vez sólo estaría disgustado.

¿Estaba realmente ocurriendo?Su boca se deslizó desde la suya hasta la mandíbula, salpicándola con besos abiertos de boca fundida que permanecían encendidos en su piel mientras se movía más abajo por su cuello, cayendo hasta su clavícula hasta que el encaje de su cuello impedía su progreso.Todo se sentía tan real.Dios, cómo esperaba que todo esto fuera real esta vez.Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello mientras él volvía a encajar su boca contra la suya una vez más.Respiró hondo y profundamente mientras devolvía su beso sin vacilar, enganchando una pierna alrededor de él para sentir la presión de su cuerpo más íntimamente contra la suya.

Oh, ella sabía que esto no era decente.No era algo que una niña bien educada y respetable haría.Su madre estaría horrorizada, su hermana sorprendería por este comportamiento vulgar;Pero ella nunca había sido buena en adherirse a las cosas que todo el mundo parecía pensar que una mujer debería ser, y menos aún lo que una dama de la noble familia eterna debe ser.

El dobladillo de su camisón estaba cada vez más alto, la tela se acumulaba sobre sus muslos y caderas, su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba debajo del vestido, hasta la cintura desnuda y las costillas.Encontró la cintura de sus pantalones, deslizándose los dedos y tirando suavemente.De la parte posterior de su garganta, hubo un retumbar suave en respuesta a esa acción, y la besó más fuerte;Más insistentemente.En alguna parte de su cerebro que pudiera razonar, Cleo se preguntó qué tan lejos iba a tomar esto antes de que hablara de nuevo, y si no dijo otra palabra hasta que se quitó el camisón por encima de su cabeza, hasta que le separó las piernas ... ¿Le importaba?

¿Ella?Cleo sintió una súbita señal de aprensión.

¿Hasta qué punto permitiría que esto progresara antes de que sus nervios la obligaran a hablar?

Rara vez hablaba en sus sueños;Él simplemente sonreía esa sonrisa perversa y encantadora y ella caería de espaldas para él.Tal vez su cerebro simplemente no podía pensar de la manera que lo hizo;No podía conjurar ninguna línea convincente que pudiera creer que saliera de su boca.No como si tuviera que molestarse en seducirla de todos modos.E incluso en la vida despierta, tenía que saber lo suficiente como para que pudiera haberla tenido si realmente hubiera querido.

Simplementeno habíaquerido.

Sus dedos continuaron su viaje, corriendo ahora por la curva de su espalda, y Cleo tenía el audaz deseo de o una adolescente enamorada, quería decirle que lo amaba;Que quería pertenecer a él, sin importar dónde fuese o qué hiciera.En lugar de eso, no hizo nada de eso, y deslizó una mano desde donde agarró su musculoso hombro para presionar su palma contra su pecho.El latido de su corazón era fuerte contra su mano, y iba mucho más rápido de lo que ella hubiera esperado si realmente tuviera la capacidad de pensar en cosas como latidos cardíacos.

Mientras estaba examinando un millón de pensamientos basados en la sensación de su anatomía, su boca se alzó de la de ella de repente, quedándose allí a un milímetro de distancia durante un largo momento.De repente vacilante.

Cleo tuvo que superar la idea de que tal vez él no la quería después de todo ... a pesar de cómo había sentido lentamente que su ira inicial se esfumaba;A pesar de la tentativa de casi ternura que sentía reemplazarlo.

Pero tal vez sólo estaba imaginando eso.Entre otras cosas, se había sabido que dejaba que su imaginación sacara lo mejor de ella.

"Cleo ..." para su sorpresa, repentinamente habló, su susurro rozando sus labios contra los suyos una vez más, haciéndola casi desmayarse.Le encantaba que su nombre sonara así, un áspero susurro que le lanzó un escalofrío por toda la piel, a pesar del distinto pesar que podía oír en ella.

Esperó a que continuara con el aliento contenido, pero nunca oyó el final de esa frase.

En algún lugar más allá de las paredes de la posada surgió un grito resonante.Siguió una cacofonía de objetos pesados cayendo, rotura de cristal, madera astillada, el ruido de pasos.Bajo sus manos, Cleo sintió todos los músculos de la espalda de Orphen mientras levantaba la cabeza rápidamente hacia la ventana abierta en dirección al sorprendente clamor.Él la miró por un momento -una expresión casi sobresaltada que pasaba por sus oscuros rasgos, la claridad de un hombre que despertaba de un trance.Sus manos se alejaron bruscamente de su cuerpo, y él tiró hacia atrás la sábana, tan rápido que fue vertiginoso, arrebatándole la camisa desde el respaldo de una silla de madera mientras salía de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Oyó una maldición violentamente masculina mientras cerraba la puerta,dejándolatendida en su cama, todavía jadeando, todavíatemblando;Piernas desnudas a la luz de la luna.


End file.
